Bella's Sister
by Jasper's Hidden Secret
Summary: Bella found out about the Cullens being vampires, now they find out about Bella's half sister. Said sister is also Alice and Jasper's other mate. How will this affect the story line? read and find out. Pairings: J/A/OC,Ed/B, R/Em, Es/C rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an idea I've had recently and I hope you tell me what you think.**

 **Bella Pov**

I was sitting in my bedroom with Edward reading and waiting for Alice to call and let us know when to go over to the Cullen house when I noticed him staring at the picture of me and my older half sister, Azura, with a curious look on his face. My thoughts go from my book to my sister instantaneously. Azura is 19, two years older than me, and was born from an affair that our mom had two years prior to meeting my dad. You can't tell that we're even related, I have brown hair and brown eyes, she has dark blue hair and light blue eyes. I'm of smaller stature as she is taller and my body isn't as matured as hers. The only thing that's the same about us is our love for family. She's everything I'm not but what I want to be like. Confident, sexy (to seduce Edward and make him give up on his 'boundaries'), graceful, elegant and has beauty that makes every girl jealous from the attention she receives as soon as she walks through the door and into every man and some women's hearts. Edward pulled me from my thoughts at that point.

"Hey love, who is that in the picture with you?" he asked.

"That's my older half sister Azura. She isn't here or in Phoenix, but helping our distant relatives on our family ranch in the countryside. We get phone calls from her now and then." I answered with a small smile.

"Half sister? And why didn't you mention her before?"

"Renee had an affair two years before meeting my dad and from that affair Azura was born. Renee and her dad split up and Renee was given full custody and Azure never saw her dad after that, although Charlie still sees her as his own despite the obvious differences. I never mentioned her because of two reasons, 1) she wanted her arrival to Forks to be a suprise and 2) when I thought or spoke of her, it made me miss her, we were inseperable as kids." I explained softly, already starting to miss her.

"Oh love I'm sure she'll be back soon." just then Alice called sounding more excited than ever.

"Hey you two can come over now and Bella I have some exciting news for you when you get here."

"What about?"

"Your half sister, we all know about her after I had the vision of you talking to Edward." With that she hung up and I started jumping up and down.

"Let's go Edward, hurry up!" I yelled trying to pull him to his feet. He just chuckled at my excitement and ran us vamp speed to the Volvo. I climbed in and buckled up and he zoomed out of the front lawn towards his house.

When we got there everyone was surroundind Alice and Jasper who had huge grins on their faces. After we sat down Carlisle cleared his throat unnecissarily and began.

"What have you and Jasper called this family meeting for, Alice?"

"Well Carlisle as you and the others know, with the exception of Bella, when Jazz and I came to you we felt incomplete but didn't know why but now we do. It was because we have another mate, a three way mating. As a bonus, our other mate is Azura, Bella's half sister. She will also be calling Bella in 3...2...1..." she trailed off just as my phone rang and Azura's name came up on the screen and I answered.

"Hello Azura, how are you?" I asked her cheerfully.

"Hey Bella, I'm fine, I called to let you know that I could come home earlier than expected and ask if Charlie has room up in Forks for me to be with you and him?" she requested.

"That's a question you know the answer to, you'll always be welcomed here and you know you don't have to ask!"

"You're right I do know, but I was being polite, so sue me for having manners dearest sister." Azura teased me.

"For that comment Big Sis, I just might. Thanks for the idea." I teased back, making the Cullens smirk and try to cover up their laughter at our conversation.

"All right, I need to go because my plane for the trip back is gonna take off soon. I'll see you in a few hours." with that she hung up and I was beaming along with Alice and Jasper.

"Oh Bella can we please please please come with you to pick her up?" Alice begged. I just laughed and nodded, she squealed and hugged me and to my shock,Jasper joined her in hugging me before dragging us to Alice's Porsch, I looked at him, confused. He just smiled and got in. Edward answered, "This is faster and better looking than your truck" "oh".

As we got half way to Seattle airport Alice turns around from the front.

"Do you have a picture of Azura on you for Jazz, I've seen her because of my visions but he hasn't?" She smiled sheepishly. I just nodded in understanding and got out the most recent picture of Azura and me with mom in Phoenix, the picture was taken about five months ago. I gave the picture to Jasper. He took it.

"Thank you Bella." was all he said but the smlie on his face said more than just 'thank you', he looked like I'd hung the moon up in the sky. Alice cooed then.

"She's going to be perfect Jazz. She'll accept us and the mating bond instantly, she'll love your scars and willingly go shopping as long as I buy her certain styles of clothes too. I won't say too much so that we can get to know her properly, but we will be a perfect fit." she says happily, looking like she would be crying if she was able.

"I know darlin', we'll finally be whole and so will the family; we get our mate, Bella gets her sister back, Carlisle and Esme get another daughter and the others get a new sister. She really is a beautiful woman. How old is she Bella?"

"She turned 19 on the 2nd of February this year. She'll be a senior like you Jasper."

"That means after you two graduate, I'll be at school without both my mates! That's not faire!" Alice pouted comically. We got to the airport and waited near the gate that Azura texted me. The plane landed and Alice, the energizer bunny on crack, started bouncing on the balls of her feet. We waited for two minutes before I saw my sister walking towards us.

She was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

Azura pov

I was working on the ranch attending to my mustang, Flicka, as my thoughts wandered to my sister. _Bella should be in Forks by now, at least with Charlie she won't have too many responsibilities like she did with Renee. I still feel guilty that I couldn't help her more. She didn't have much of a childhood since she was much more mature than other kids. Oh well, nothing to be done about that now I suppose. Hopefully I'll be able to see her soon_. I sighed and finished grooming Flicka's glossy black coat, just as my aunt Kelly -my biological father's sister- came into the stable.

"Azura dear, I just came to tell you that you're more than welcome to stay here if you change your mind about moving back to Forks" she said, not unkindly.

You see, I decided to move back to Forks to look after Bella, heaven knows she needs protecting. Poor thing can't even walk on a flat surface without hurting herself.

"Thank you Aunt Kelly, but I really miss Bella and I want to see Charlie again. I really love helping out here though, I'm gonna miss this place, especially Daisy and Flicka." I look sadly at Flicka, wishing I could take her with me, along with the ranch dog. Daisy,a miniature American shepherd dog, was a Christmas surprise for the ranch by Aunt Kelly. Her coat is of blue merle and I absolutely adore her and Flicka.

My Aunt Kelly simply gave me a knowing smile and winked.

"I predicted as much. That's why I asked Charlie, when you first expressed a desire to go to Forks, if he could house Daisy as well and have Flicka have a space nearby wherever he saw fit. Everyone knows Flicka won't let anyone but you ride her and they both would miss you too much. While you fly out to Forks they'll be transported by the time you land."

I squealed and rushed to hug her.

"Thank you so much Aunt Kelly!"

"Now, go and pack up. Then come back and prepare Flicka and Daisy for the transportation." I did as she said, more excited than ever.

xxx Time skip xxx

I'm now at the airport, waiting for my flight to arrive. I decided to call Bella and tell her the news since I wasn't supposed to be coming for another month. Thankfully, the flight was only short too.

I'd just finished the call when my flight was called. Aunt Kelly hugged me tightly before letting go and waving to me as I passed through the gate _. I'm on my way Bella, we'll see each other soon._

xxx Time skip xxx

I got off the plane and collected my luggage. I soon saw Bella and Charlie, along with a group of people I had yet to meet. _They must be the Cullens that she talks so highly of._ I saw the bronze haired one, stood with his arm around Bella, smiled smugly as if he know what I was thinking and was proud of it. I shrugged it off and continued walking towards them. Bella saw me and ran over, typically tripping as she went, and pulled me into a hug when she was close enough.

"I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you're back!" she quickly murmered out, her voice muffled as her face was burried in my neck.

"Calm down Bella, I missed you too." I giggled.

It was good to be home.


End file.
